I Fell In Love with a Werewolf
by Big Mama D
Summary: Rated PG13 for references to sexual material. Plot: Girl falls in love with boy, boy falls in love with girl, boy gets turned into a werewolf and vanishes for five years. When boy returns, major changes have taken place but does he still love her?
1. Jack Brunstone

A/N: Ok, this isn't a fanfiction really at all but I didn't know where else to put the story up. This really reminded me of a Van Helsing type thing the most so that's what i went with :P and please don't be surprised if you see that five chapters came out in one day, well, they came out in a couple days, on paper but I never got to put them up so I'm doing it now. Yes, I'll now shut up so you can actually read something interesting...I hope, okay, it sucks, like everything else I've written but I'm working on it. Comment and Critique is fine. Have a non-sick day!

Here I was, helping out in a local festival. I had nothing better to do with my time seeing as I had a very long weekend ahead of me. My friends urged me to go since they would be leaving off to college and I would be alone, so it gave me a chance to make some new friends and maybe even have a serious relationship. Hadn't been in one of those in a while.

When I arrived, I was placed into a dancing lesson booth that wasn't really lessons but would play music and other people could dance. I looked around to see many handsome men, some there with their girlfriends. I started to play the music and let everyone do their own dance. drop it like it's hot by snoop dogg played I started to dance myself too when the most fine guy walked by me. I played everything cool and just kept dancing, ignoring that he was looking me up. He didn't have to say anything to steal my heart but my mind kept telling me it was just an infatuation, nothing more, nothing less, when out from nowhere he pushed me over to the wall and pressed his lips against mine. First I was reluctant seeing as it surprised me, but he started to stroke my face and gave me little kisses.

"See, I get what I want," he said with a grin which made me shiver up my spine knowing his thoughts. But there was something about him I liked, I couldn't pinpoint it exactly though. He grabbed my hand and twirled me about. We visited all the other booths and he won me a big white teddy bear with a heart that said 'i love you'. We ran through the festival like children. We bought some ice cream and sat down chatting.

"I've heard about you, Jack Brunstone," I said with a smile, "a girl has yet to posses your heart."

"Well Rachel, I've heard quite a bit about your relationships too," Jack paused a moment, "just like the prince trying to find Cinderella whose shoe fits perfect."

"Well excuse me Jack," I said, shocked, "but I'm trying to find a serious relationship right now, which is more than I can say for you, I'm trying to find the perfect guy."

"The perfect guy who perfectly fits," Jack whispered which made my face tighten and eyes squint.

"That's alright," he said as his hand touched my leg, "I know I'm your perfect fit," his hand caressing up my skirt. I was breathing harder and even though it was somewhat inviting, shoved his hand away and got up from the table. I started walking toward the exit when a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Let go of me," I said between clenched teeth, trying to shake his hand loose.

"No, I won't. Listen, I'm sorry, that was completely out of line for me to say that and I won't ever leave you, or let you leave me," Jack held the side of her face with his other hand and clasped his gripped hand with hers as she smiled, "I love you Rachel."

"I'm an idiot," she thought.


	2. The Most Beautiful Night

A/N: So how did you like the first chapter, yep, I know, stinks right? Yeah, maybe I should explain why I am writing something I never thought I would write. My dream. Yes, I dreamed all this but some details have been changed or added to poof the story. So I guess I should know everything that happens in the story accept for the fact that I have taken many unexpected turns through the story and I am really concidering changing the ending. And about writing about dreams, don't be scared, I do that a lot! Accept I never put them up for other people to read sweatdrop. Okay, anyways, here's the next chapter! Have fun!

Over the next few weeks Jack and I went on many more dates and I learned so much about him. He no longer was acting like a total pervert as he had when I first met him. I left him on a beautiful night after the most romantic dinner.

"Well, I guess it's been another wonderful night," I said, biting my lip. He leaned in to kiss me and I accepted it. Jack started to kiss me passionately, with a hunger as he started to feel his way around me to the doorknob. He opened the door still kissing, and led me inside.

"Wait," I tried to say, taking my lips away from his though he kept going, "wait, oh, oh..." I shoved him away. He got the pint that I wasn't going to sleep with him, at least not that night. A bit disappointed, he shut the door behind him and drove off in his black Mercedes. I slammed my head against the wall over, and over again.

"Why," I asked myself.

"Because you love him," I answered my question, "and you won't end the relationship that quickly."

I knew that if I gave him what he wanted, then I would just be another notch on his wall, another trophy on his shelf. I've let my guard down with other guys but I could never see a serious relationship with them. And what was scaring me was that I could see one with Jack.

The phone rang and I jumped. I ran to it, thinking it was Jack when i said,

"Hello Jacky-poo," and I heard a silence, "Hell-" I started to ask when one of my friends LaShonda spoke up.

"Aw, hell no Rachel, Jack Brunstone? Since when have you been hittin' that?" she went off. I blushed until my face turned into a tomato.

"Since the festival," I answered.

"Is he there? Wait, you thought he called you so-you haven't slept with his playin' ass yet? Damn girl, you smarter than I thought," she started to laugh and so did I.

"You know if you were here right now I would have hit you with a pillow by now." I had a pleasant talk with my friends and found out college was great.

"I can't believe you passed it up," LaShonda kept saying about me not going to college.

"Yeah, I know, but I got to go, I'm getting tired."

"Aw," I heard my friends say.

"Well, when you do sleep with him, tell us his size won't you? Hook a sister up," LaShonda laughed.

"You little pervert," I laughed, "Well, see you later."

"Bye," I heard them say as I hung up.

I started to make my way towards the shower when the phone rang again. I rolled my eyes thinking my friends had forgotten to share some juicy tidbit about college. I picked up to find it was Jack.

"Jack! How are you," I asked.

"I was wondering if you would meet me at LeFoe's restaurant tomorrow at eight," Jack asked me, a bit shyly which surprised me.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," I smiled.

"Great, I'll reserve a table under my name and I should be there by 8:15, I'll have to make a quick errand."

"Sure, sounds fine." I said.

"Great. Well, I'll see you there," Jack said.

"Bye," I said and hung up.

"I love you so much," Jack said to the dial tone.

I tried writing an article for the magazine I worked for that next day but all I could do was doodle his name. I felt like a schoolgirl with a little crush. But this was much more, so much more. An hour before the date I picked out a halter black dress and diamond earrings. When I arrived at the restaurant, they showed me to their best table on the porch. I looked up at a clear sky with a full moon and twinkling stars next to the roaring beach side.

"Madam?" the waiter asked as I came out of a trance.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I said that monsieur Brunstone has asked that you order anything you want. So would you like anything right now?"

"No, thank you. I think I'll wait until he arrives." I said.

"Yes madam." The waiter said and I turned to look at the beautiful moon.


	3. A Night of Unfortunate Events

A/N: Okay, short note this time....okay, read on....

Jack looked at his watch. Almost eight. He would have to hurry to make it on time. He found a small gift shop and parked right outside. He went inside and picked out a fresh red dozen roses. He debated chocolates and decided that he'd order a special dessert at the restaurant. Jack checked his watch again, 8:05. He gave the cashier a twenty dollar bill and told him to keep the change. He stepped outside to find his car suddenly be driven off.

"Hey! Come back with my car!" he shouted but it didn't help. He checked his watch, 8:07. Jack started running off through an alleyway toward the restaurant when he encountered a very large shaggy dog growling and snarling. This was so not a good day. Jack started to slowly back away and turn around when the dog bit him. Jack winced in pain and looked at the scar which healed itself.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Jack asked himself.

He looked up to notice there were clouds covering the full moon's light which was strange considering it was a very clear night. Watch check, 8:10. He started to run through the alleyway, stumbling when the clouds cleared and the moon shone on him. Pain shot through his entire body as he started to grow fur all over. His hands and feet turned into paws with sharp claws. He grew a snout and sharp teeth and a tail.

"What's...happening...to me-" he started to ask but he started to howl at the moon.

* * *

I jumped when I heard a howl. Maybe it was just a coyote or something. I heard other dogs barking and saw them running toward the sound. I was concerned and stopped a waiter to ask for the time.

"'Tis exactly 8:15 madam." he said.

"Thank you," I tried to smile.

I waited and waited and waited some more. By 9:30, I decided I should probably leave but it would have been rude to stay at their finest table for an hour and a half and not order anything.

"Waiter? Could I get a small chef's salad and a slice of chocolate cake to go? Thank you."

I paid the bill and gave a nice tip to the patient waiter. I looked into his eyes that gave a 'I'm sorry' look for Jack standing me up. I stayed calm until I closed the door to the house. Then, I ran to the bed, plopped down face first and screamed and cried into the pillow about how stupid I had been. I hadn't slept with the guy so he went on to another woman. But what was I supposed to do? Either way it would have broken the relationship, I guessed. But I think the first option would have been a lot less stressful. How could I have been so stupid? I kept asking myself. It was all an act, he never loved you.


	4. MIA Missing in Action

A/N: Yes, I know, the last chapter was really short and I hate to say that this one is too but the next one is much, much longer. So, keep reading -!

I woke up to find I had cried myself to sleep. I got dressed and went to work, trying my best to look my best. I could tell I hadn't done a very good job by the glances I saw. The secretary came in, handed me my coffee (two packets of equal and about a tablespoon of that delicious Irish cream creamer) and the local paper, jabbering on about my appointments for the day. Who ever listens to those? I took a sip of my coffee and opened the paper to reveal the headline, 'Werewolf on the loose' and spit out my coffee. That must have been what I heard last night. The secretary barged in with napkins trying to clean up the mess but I told her I would do it myself. I had to do a cover story on this, it would be my big break. I asked the boss and he said he was going to have Brunstone on it. Brunstone. Over the past twelve and half hours I had come to utterly despise the name.

"By the way, have you seen him today?" the boss asked.

"Nope, but you better hope you find him before I do." I smiled, trying to make a joke out of it. He would face my wrath.

Jack woke up by a dumpster.

"What happened?" he asked, half awake.

He looked down at himself and screamed at what he saw. It wasn't a dream! It was real! But it was daylight and he was still a werewolf.

"I thought...oh well, I guess I have to be a werewolf day and night." he somewhat accepted his fate but then his thoughts turned to me.

"Oh no, she probably hates me now since I didn't show up and left her waiting. I wonder how long she waited, or what she was wearing-" he grinned, "Wait, that doesn't matter now! But I love her...how could she possibly love me now that I have turned into such a hideous beast?" he began to cry, something he hadn't done since his childhood years. He found an abandoned warehouse where he decided he would live.

I came home that night and turned on the news, more junk about Kerry and Bush, it was starting to annoy her. She picked up the remote to turn the channel when a special bulletin came on about a missing person named Jack Brunstone. I gasped and almost fainted.

"Jack, Where are you?" I cried.


	5. Alive Again

A/N: Okay, just in case you guys dont get this chapter, it's now five years later and Rachel hasn't been with any men, and I mean ANY, since she last saw Jack. What she was thinking I have no clue, okay so I sort of get it but come on, no sex for that amount of time? What was she thinking? Jack's found a new love and he is all happy. Let's stir things up a bit shall we? What happens when Rachel runs into Jack, or better yet he doesn't even remember her? Good, eh? Alright, I'll try to make it better...what about....aw, nevermind, I'll let you read it. Comments and Critiques still invited, thanks! Oh, and sorry if it gets confusing at times, when there's a horizontal line, it goes to another person's life.

Ding-dong. The doorbell sounded as I opened the door.

"Hey, it's me, Larry, from work? I'm the new guy and I was wondering-" Larry started to ask her out.

"No," I said.

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun-"

"No."

"Please?" Larry begged.

"No." I said again and Larry began to get angry.

"Jack Brunstone died five years ago Rachel, you need to get over him." Larry tried to comfort her.

"Don't touch me! He's-he's not dead, he just-" I started to breakdown.

"He just left you waiting all alone for an hour and a half."

"How did you know about that?" I asked.

"Come on Rachel, everybody knew. He probably tried to make you feel special and loved?" Larry asked. I nodded.

"He used it on every girl. I think you're special Rachel, but Jack, he just never loved anyone." Larry said.

"I'm sorry Larry," I said as I shut the door on him.

* * *

"Jack Brunstone, Maria Brunstone, I now pronounce you man and wife." The priest said to the ex-empress of China, Maria Nguyen and werewolf Jack Brunstone, who had control of his powers now and could turn human in daylight. He left his home about five years ago and started traveling. While in China, he had met the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, Maria. But she happened to be married to the emperor. The empress fell in love with the charming Jack and left her husband in China to elope with Jack. He went back to his home in New York with his new expecting wife who was four months pregnant. They were so happy that nothing could go wrong. That is until a hit man almost shot Jack.

"It's my husband, it must be." the empress said, paranoid, "and if I know my husband, many more will be coming soon."

* * *

"Another lousy day at work. What am I living for?" I questioned myself, "for the chance that one day Jack Brunstone will pop back into my life, explain what happened and we can continue where we left off? I still love him. I remember that fresh Axe cologne he'd put on every day, the icebreakers he constantly kept in his pocket, the 'i-don't-care-what-anyone-thinks-but-I've-got-the-best-girl' grin he'd put on whenever he saw me," tears rolled down my cheeks, "I wish I could see him just once more. I feel like a ghost, incomplete until I fulfill my mission, then I can continue with my fate."

Night soon fell and I stared outside on the porch at the same sky I saw five years ago, five years ago today. She heard the same howl and looked in the direction to see a big werewolf and someone trying to shoot it. The story was never solved and maybe I could solve it. I grabbed my coat and pulled on some sweats and sneakers to follow the sound.

"I must find out who that is, for the magazine's sake."

* * *

"What is it with these guys?" Jack asked himself. He ran along the streets when out of nowhere pops a car. He made a sharp turn and hid behind a statue. The hit man scratched his head and left. Jack sighed when out of nowhere out popped a woman.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could get an interview with-" I started when I smelled a familiar scent, "I like your cologne, Axe right?"

"Yes, I mean, no, go away!" he shouted.

"Listen buddy, a quick few questions and I won't bother you again."

"Don't you see I'm being shot at?" he sighed, "fine, alright."

"Okay, come with me," she led him to an alleyway, "has anyone told you that you have a really familiar voice? I know I've heard it somewhere? TV? No, hmm...I wonder where. Okay, first question, what's your name? You don't have to tell me your full name but just so I can call you something other than wolfie would be nice."

"It's Jack," he said and my heart began to race. The clouds covered the moon and jack changed back to human form which nearly left me in a state of shock.

"Ah, much better," he said and looked at me, "are you okay?"

"Jack? Jack Brunstone?" I said with a tad of excitement in my voice.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Jack wondered.

I was about to say something like, 'It's me you idiot! Your one true love!' when it hit me like a brick wall. He seriously didn't remember me. Had I just been a one timer that he wouldn't remember? And how had his life changed since then? Did he have a wife? A family? It was almost too much to bear. Almost.

"Yeah, I think I saw you on TV once, you were the guy who went missing about the same time this werewolf stuff went down. That clears up some questions. Umm, how did you turn into a werewolf?" I asked.

"Well, I don't quite remember everything that happened but I know a big dog bit me."

"Oh, wow." I decided to ask a personal question, "Do you remember what time when you were bitten?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, it was exactly 8:10. I don't remember why I kept checking my watch that night." he laughed.

I tried to laugh but I was starting to choke. I was breaking down but tried to remain calm doing my job.

"Are you alright miss?" he tried to comfort me.

'I need to get out of here' I thought.

"Umm, that's all the questions for today but I'd like to ask you some more if it's possible. Maybe you could come over to my place or-" I imposed.

"My place is fine, you're not going to reveal my place to the public, are you?" Jack had to ask.

"Of course not, I only tell what you want me to tell," I said.

"Good. You can come over to my place," he wrote down the address on my notepad, "you can come over at eight."

"Eight?" I gulped, "eight in the morning?"

"Actually, eight in the evening would probably be better for me." Jack said as I tried to smile. I started walking away when I heard his voice.

"Wait," Jack said and I stopped to turn around, "I know of this great restaurant, maybe you've heard of it, it's called LeFoe's and I was thinking we could meet there since tomorrow night is overcast. So see you at eight?"

I nodded and walked down the street and stopped around a corner to breathe. I leaned against the building trying to regain composure.

"Breathe, Rachel" I said to myself taking deep breaths.

"No!" I screamed waking up in sweat. I looked around to see that i was in my bead, "It was all a dream, Jack couldn't be alive. But I wonder."

I got up out of bed to my notepad on the table. There was the info about Jack she wrote down last night.

* * *

Jack walked home watching out for anymore hit men. Maria was right, it probably was her husband. He opened the door to the warehouse and climbed up the stairs to the second floor. He saw his sleeping wife lying down in bed. He kissed her forehead and got in bed, pulled up the covers and fell fast asleep. 


End file.
